The Orange Jacket
by Oxmio
Summary: A strange thing to think about during a battle, the warmth of your opponent's jacket. Yet that was exactly what Sasuke found himself thinking about just before it began to rain. Sasunarusasu, yaoi, my first fic!


***Sigh* Okay! First fic... I know it's not_ great_ per se but I hope you can still enjoy it. It's more Narusasu than Sasunaru, and I usually prefer to read and write Sasunaru, but I'll take either. Anyway, here goes... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was stormy. The skies were gray with big, billowing clouds and distant thunder rumbled up in the struggling sea of gray. The wind blew quick and strong, moaning through the trees as if crying for all the lost souls in the world. Suddenly, the wind spread into a devastated clearing. It used to be a beautiful little meadow not too long ago but now it was covered in deep ruts and fallen trees. Yet, despite all that, the battle raging continued.<p>

It hadn't been long since they had begun but they were already worn down from giving their all. They were low on chakra and Sasuke had resorted to almost nothing but sword and taijutsu attacks; Naruto was surprised that he hadn't had to use any of the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke still swung his sword too fast for normal eyes to see, but he was slower than before. Naruto, however, dodged easily.

He and Sasuke were both 21 now and in the five years since learning it, he had trained in Sage Mode. It now lasted longer, and he could see, hear, and smell better. He was even stronger and bit harder to provoke.

Sasuke however, was quite the had started the battle calmly, drawing his katana with sickening slowness. As the battle progressed he had lost that persona, his madness quickly taking hold of him. He swung almost blindly now. Almost.

The Raven's arm blurred as he stabbed forward. He cackled maniacally as the blade sliced Naruto's upper arm and his eyes glinted like his namesake. His mirth disappeared along with the blond. Sasuke spun wildly, slashing behind himself. Naruto jumped back with worry on his features.

Sasuke growled. _'I don't need his pity!'_ he thought. Charging, he screamed wordlessly and proceeded into a flurry of attacks which the damn blond dodged and deflected _too easily!_

The raven thrust his sword forward again. The other man caught it with that infuriating kunai. Holding the katana above his head, Naruto took that moment to study the beautiful porcelain face in front of him.

He couldn't help it; it was too tempting. They looked so soft. He just needed one little taste...

Sasuke stopped glaring at the stupid kunai when Naruto suddenly leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He surprised himself by wanting to melt into the kiss (which he almost did). His sword arm drooped. He wanted to just drop the sword completely and tuck his hands under the warm-looking orange fabric of Naruto's jacket. The air suddenly felt colder and he wanted to bury himself under the orange fabric and let it shield him against the world's hate, and all the wrongs he had committed. If he was honest with himself, he _really_ just wanted to go home. With Naruto.

He was ripped suddenly from his thoughts when Naruto broke the kiss, staring at him with beautiful eyes filled with a deep love.

"Sorry," he said, bitter-sweetly, "I couldn't help it. When we did it by accident when we were kids it made my day, if not my week, so I wanted it one more time, whether on accident or not."

Sasuke bared his teeth at the blond, and jumped away from his cursed gaze. Seeing that horrible pity on his face - _no, it's not pity... _He crushed the thought before it even managed to finish itself. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of thinking the blond could just be sympathetic, nothing worse; it would make him drop his guard, make him weak. Sword ready he dove into his next attack.

The ring of metal on metal pierced Naruto's eardrums. He wanted to end this quickly, yet he didn't want it to end like everyone- even himself- had predicted. That hadn't been the meaning of the kiss, of course, he hadn't lied when he'd said that to Sasuke, yet... something seemed... different... about his attacks. They were slower; more hesitant.

Sasuke grinned a sudden, crooked, triumphant grin as Naruto began to step back. He laughed, no less triumphant, as his sharingan spotted an obvious opening. His mind was so clouded with hate that it didn't even acknowledge the possibility of a trap. He stabbed with his katana, and let out a curse as he suddenly couldn't move it at all. Glaring over Naruto's shoulder, he saw it embedded a foot-and-a-half deep into one of the few remaining trees in the field. Rage filled him, blinding him to anything except that God-forsaken tree!

Naruto stared in wonder at Sasuke's behavior. He seemed to have completely forgotten the blond in his rage against the tree he had stabbed. Very unlike Sasuke indeed. Yet even in his anger he looked so damn perfect. The way that elegant black hair perfectly framed his beautiful porcelain face set with sharp yet graceful features. He loved the raven unconditionally. He'd realized it a while ago and had tried to hide it but nothing got past Sakura. She had noticed his obsession with her spiral down and had tricked him into telling her why. Strangely though, everyone had accepted it as though they had known before even he had.

_'They probably_ _had._' The thought was accompanied by a grin, _'but it's not like it matters. Even if they did know, it's not like he could ever feel the same way... about me...' _Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. The way Sasuke had hesitated, the way he had been so inexplicably _angry_, all of it right after Naruto had kissed him.

His grin became a smile as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the now screaming-in-frustration Sasuke and press his lips gently to his in another, deeper kiss.

Sasuke hadn't realized he'd been screaming until Naruto had him wrapped up in his arms and cut off with a kiss. His eyes fell closed and he felt Naruto take his hands and place them on the small of his own back, leaving Sasuke's sword abandoned in that damn tree. However, the stupid tree faded quickly from his thoughts as he simply gave in and tightened his hold around Naruto's waist. They stood like that for a while, just kissing, until the blond broke the kiss to rest his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

For once in his life, the raven was able to just... relax there in Naruto's embrace in the middle of of a desecrated field that they had destroyed...until the dobe did his usual job of killing every silence, which Sasuke probably wouldn't have had any other way.

"Sasuke..." He trailed off.

"What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke's voice was muffled against Naruto's shoulder.

"It's just...," he sighed, "After you left I couldn't stand it. Everyone helped me through my loss but it was never the same without you there by my side every day." Here, his voice began to crack and shake. "It _really _bothered me that you could just walk away even with how close I thought we were. More than it should have. I wondered what it was I was feeling for so long. Then Ero-Sennin died and I realized, Sasuke. The hurt, the loss I felt for Ero-Sennin was different than what I felt for you. Yours was the loss of someone I loved- like _love_ loved. So basically... I love you Sasuke... I kinda always have..."

Sasuke was surprised by the onslaught, and even more so by the few warm drops he felt around his back eventually surrounded by colder ones. Looks like the clouds had finally reached their capacity to hold water just in time to cover Naruto's tears. It was freezing and the rain was coming down pretty hard, but Sasuke spoke through it.

"I love you too, Naruto. S-so much. And I... I am so sorry. For everything. I..." Naruto cut him off. As though reading his thoughts, he pulled away only long enough to unzip his jacket and wrap it around the other. Smiling slightly, Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's chest and tucked his arms underneath his warm jacket. He had been right about it's warmth, and it was surprisingly soft on the inside and-

"It's alright, Sasuke, no one will care too much just as long as you promise to really behave yourself and not go crazy again, alright?" Naruto's whisper caused Sasuke to let out a choked laugh. He'd been right about that too. It sheltered him from his own mistakes. Naruto held him tighter.

Naruto wasn't really sure how long they stood there together. Eventually Sasuke's knees started to wobble, bringing Naruto to the realization that he was really tired. His Sage Mode had worn off and he had his fair share of cuts and bruises.

He pulled Sasuke away and was surprised by how wet and tired his face looked. He smiled and wrapped his jacket around the other boy, lifting him onto his back where he quickly fell asleep. With an excited smile in place, Naruto turned in the direction of the Leaf Village and started off, ready to see everyone's reaction to a sleeping Sasuke on Naruto's back after almost eight long years.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... If you liked it you could leave a review. If you didn't...well leave a review anyway so I know if I should go shoot myself. I do accept <em>constructive criticism. <em>No flames though, save those for those darn whippersnappers treading on your precious lawn!**

**~Oxi**


End file.
